the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight
Ven's MOC Spotlight is a show where Venom goes over MOCs made by other people and comprehensively reviews them. Sometimes these are MOCs he finds on the TTV Message Boards, while other times they are from other places, such as LEGO contest entries. These videos are usually about 10 minutes long, and are hosted by Venom. Content The episodes have featured two intros. The original one showed Venom building a red MOC, posing it holding a piece of paper with the show's title, and taking a picture of it. This intro has been changed several times, and after episode 87 it was shortened to just show the title card. Ven introduces himself and goes over his point system: the appearance of the MOC, the overall build, and the concept the MOC was based on. Each category amounts to 10 point, for a total score of up to 30. Ven then goes over the MOC (or MOCs, in some cases). Sometimes, he give points during the review, while other times, he waits until the end of the review to give points. Following the "Ven Sucks" controversy in 2017, Ven dropped the point system entirely. Episode list 2014 #"Starscream" by Varderan #"Toa Mahri Hahli Revamp" by BricksofAwesome 2015 #"Droyds" by deaddude (part 1/2) #"Droyds" by deaddude (part 2/2) #"Akutahn" by RoaMcToa #"The Balanced Warlord, Sovereign" by Shadowgear6335 #"Ekorak, Predorai Knight" by Ekorak #"Baruka, Native Son" by Chro #"The Nagrath" by Harvey Cu #"DrScorpionX" by DrScorpionX" #"Stampy the Dinosaur" by Likus #"Hydro" by syoya #"Master of Bionice" by trasponder #"The Grovilath" by toxicmocs #"Life-sized Compsognathus" by Artahka #"Arthur" by Ghosty #"Tyrannosaurus Rex" by darkenski #"G2 Creep" by Creep #"Agori Vehicle 2" by ToaNael #Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight: Acknowledgements and Updates! #Spotlight: "Xares" by Darkuta #"Swordfish" by rahiden #"Selpurus the Lamia" by Dagarak the Melon Knight #"Dark Stag" by Duo Moko #"Overbite Da Shark" by its_me_klc #"Dionysus" by TolerantAxe97 #"Nydoretha" by Mohamed Marei #"Ekimu the First" by helryx #"Desert Scout Bot" by Ventum #"Hien" by fuh-min #"Shaku-Yaku" by Peguo #"Diaa, Predecessor of Light" by MSEP #"A.R.C.U.S." by Celtic Spartan #"DarkBeing, The Centaur" by NightofTheeAbyss #"Omega Looch" by Ghosty #"Cordak, the Last Makuta V3" by Cordak the Last Makuta #"Tataramoa" by icemonster #"Headless Horseman" by Mohamed Marei #"The Mask of Victory" by Eljay #"Onua" by Gale Winthrope #"Protector of Rapture" by Dr_Chronos #"Phazon the Corruptor 2.0" by Gus_The_Maurice #"Skull Blazer" by IGU #Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight: Acknowledgements and Conclusion of 2015 2016 #"Nucleos" by Darknova3529 #"Sigma" by Guy Who Likes Red #"Hunter Bolaka" by albert_r_broccoli #"Zyglak" by The Wanderer #"bionicle" by looknob #"The Rose" by MuffinToa #"Olarokh, Toa of Sonics" by MrBoltTron #"Blattarax" by Luigi1456andrew #"Dino-Riders Monoclonius" by RoaMcToa #"eURESA" by cezov0514 #"Chicken" by Darknova3529 #"Makuta Teridax" by Galva101 #"Dreife" by Chromega #"Fire Dragon" by Poharu #"Spiriah The Exiled" by The_Wanderer #"The Emperor of Darkness" by kishidog #"Meskii V3" by Alieraah #"Titanosaurus Wrex" by Red #"Élivágar the Ice King" by TheChosenOne #"Terror Bite" by IGU #"Sigma Takanuva" by Likus #"Babylon, Sage of Life" by Poharu #"Anubisath" by Alieraah #"Crete: Broadcasting Fanatic" by CoconutFanatic #"The Dentist's Chair" by Disty #"Firthan" by BlackboltJohnson #"Gigana, the Vorox Queen" by Anaru_LST #"Insectoid Rahi" by Mechmaster #"The Bohrok Buster" by thefallenfell #"Red Flower" by Darknova3529 #"Goliath" by Mesonak #"Lungorthin the Devil" by The Chosen One #"Makuta, the Serpent of Okoto" by Tora #"Dust Slizer" by MSEP #"Makuta, the Mask Breaker" by Djokson #"Kairos the Overseer" by Shadowgear6335 #"Toa Uxar" by prpldragon #"Makuta of Victory" by Eljay #"The Hermit" by vampirebohrok #"Makuta, the Mad King" by IllustriousVar #"Makuta the Bringer of Despair" by poharu #"Zyrec" by Bionic.T.B. #"Dipper Pines" by Tora #"Boxor 2.0" by Alex_Twenty_Two #"Sauron the Great" by Dominato Space #Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight: In Memory of Adazai #"Visorak Sentinels" by GatoFeo #"Toa Corion, Toa of Fire and Ash" by Zalgo79 #Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight: Conclusion of 2016 and Updates 2017 #"Hydrogen, Bearer of the Stars" by BricksOfAwesome #"Wah and WAA" by Ghidora131 #"Daevel, the Devil of Hetand" by Kemzal #"Tahnok, Fire Burrower" by LoganMcOwen #"Novan, the Fire Brawler" by PakariNation99 #"Steampunk Self MOC" By Rota_Lorem #"Attack on Ta-Koro" by BricksofAwesome #"The Nui Rama Invade Le Koro" by AIDY_The_BOOKLE #"Nui_Jaga Nest Battle" by ReeseEH #"Kulta, the Skull Samurai" by Mister N #" Tenebris the Pyromancer" by IonicNova #"G1 Soundwave" by DominatoSpace #"Shadowstep V2" by Jayfa #"Vec" by Bionic.T.B. #"Dagon, the Great Leviathan" by Jayfa #"Vahtou V9" by Tyrigsus8V #"Fafnir, the Great Dragonslayer" by Kronus2915 #"Syvon, the Acperience Warden" by Monarth #"Rust Ghoul" by LordOblivion #"Moriarch" by Darkraimaster99 #"Dark Lord Mightus" by TolerantAxe97 #"Gravotor: G4-Rotor" by Darknova3529 #Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight: Reformation #"Nalcrodox" by Belicure #"Rorzakh" by Mister-N #"Old Cottage" by Brickpiler #"Uxar, Lord of the Forest" by Monarth #"Chinese House" by Samtastictogo #"The Hunter-Gatherer" by ZiontyroMetalhead #"Hex: Dragon Lord of the Undead" by Jayfa #"Shaman Dabez" by Sparky #"Kurahk's Snowmobil" by Sokoda #"Star Wars BrickHeadz" by Jitil #"Sentile, the Forgotten Guardian" by Darkraimaster99 #"Soul Hunter" by Monarth #"Atlas V2" by Atlas_1 2018 #"The Candle" by BricksOfAwesome #"Blattarax, New Version" by Luigi1456andrew #"Matriarch" by Gringat #"Bohrok the Cleaner" by Mister-N #"Come to Daddy" by Dart_Qrman #Ven's Collection #Ven's Collection Part 2! MOC Update! #Teridax, Rahkshi, and Jetblack Raptor! #Jaw-Tong Slammer and Brawler! 2019 #"Ballista Beetle" and Glaurung" #Turaga Takanuva & Old Timey Lewa/Pohatu #Cahdok & Gahdok by Jayfa & Luigi1456andrew #Hyduka, Garstang, and Tarakava #WALUONICLE #BIOCRAFT Takua and Lewa the Lumberjack! #Vyrdran, Mosquito, and.. Yobbo?! #Aballok, Sara, and LOVE! Trivia * The early intro before episode 87 had a theme of Ven finding something non-Lego in his parts bins. * Episode 84 was a memorial for Boards member Adazai, who had recently passed away. Category:Shows Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows